Hammered And Auctioned: TWO
by B.J. Sanders
Summary: Yaoi. KibaKankurouKiba. Kiba plays and thinks dirty after he takes Kankurou home.


**DISCLAIMER: **_I do NOT own Naruto._

oOo

**WARNING: **Yaoi. If you do not like male-male couple's, please do not pass go and do not continue.

oOo

**THANK YOU: **To all of you who have read and/or reviewed! Thank you!

oOo

**DEDICATION: **To Taitofan, who requested this Kan/Kiba fic; I hope you like it!

oOo

**_HAMMERED AND AUCTIONED: TWO_**

oOo

Kankurou watched Temari run away from the stage, through the audience, holding the hand of a man she didn't even know. He cursed; this wasn't supposed to be happening, damn it! It was supposed to be a dance, not an auction!

He couldn't continue his train of thought, for he was up next, being pulled forward by the man with the curling mustache. People were bidding, and before he knew what had happened, he was tripping through the audience, barely able to contain his balance.

The man in front of him abruptly stopped, Kankurou running into his back and falling onto the ground in a heap.

Kiba turned to him, smiling wolfishly, before kneeling. He ran his fingers over Kankurou's ankles, loosening the strings of his shoes. "You might want to go ahead and change back into a guy now," Kiba said, throwing the shoes aside. "It'd probably be easier for you to run."

Kankurou rolled his eyes, replying sarcastically, "Oh, yeah. Because a man wearing a tight dress like this is completely normal."

Kiba cocked his head, considering. "Well, yeah. It is."

Kankurou nearly chocked, his eyes widening dramatically. "Maybe where you come from, but not around here, it's not! I _really_ don't want to look like some cross dressing lunatic running away with his lover!"

Kiba raised a brow curiously. "Who said anything about lovers?" There was that small grin again, devious, knowing, _completely_ offsetting and unnerving. Did he even know what that smile did to Kankurou? Kiba shook his head. "Whatever. I'm not gonna ask. There's no way you can run like that, so I'll carry you."

"What!"

Kiba gave Kankurou a sharp look. "I said 'I'll carry you.' " He turned around, still kneeling, and allowed Kankurou to climb up onto his back, his arms going around Kiba's neck, his legs around his waist.

"You know," Kankurou began, clearing his throat and trying to blush in embarrassment. "This is really awkward."

"Don't worry, when we get to my place, you change. Both your clothes and your sex."

"Sex!"

"You gender," Kiba sighed, putting his hand under Kankurou's knees for better support. "You can change your _gender_, as well as your clothes, when we get to my place."

Kankurou nodded. He was so confused, his brain racing in thoughts he didn't want to think, especially with Kiba beneath him at the moment. That only sent more unwanted, unrighteous thoughts spinning into his mind; he almost groaned before he caught himself.

His actions didn't go unnoticed by Kiba, however – not at all. Kankurou's toes were curling into Kiba's thighs, and the scents he smelled coming from him were very enticing – almost enough to stop right there and press himself against Kankurou, against the wall.

Luckily he was almost home.

Maybe it _was_ a good thing that Akamaru had stayed in Konoha this time, he thought, bursting into his apartment. He set Kankurou down on the edge of the bed, backing away quickly. He _really_ did not want to lose control.

Kiba turned to the closet, pulling out a shirt and throwing it at Kankurou, and then turning his back to allow him some privacy to change. _Control, control,_ was the mantra repeated in his mind.

His back still facing Kankurou, Kiba slowly edged around the bed, trying his hardest not to peek. Well, if Kankurou had already changed back into his male form, there would be nothing new to see, except for the fact that it wasn't himself. Kiba sighed; he was confusing himself already.

Kiba sat on the opposite side of the bed, quickly and quietly going beneath the covers. When Kakurou turned around, he was back to his normal self, save for the tights taking the place of pants. He thought he heard Kiba snort, which he probably did, and narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"Don't say a word," Kankurou said slowly, pronouncing each word. He, too, slid into the bed, beneath the covers, next to Kiba.

"Does this mean we're officially sleeping together?" Kiba asked, hiding his smiling face beneath the cover, holding his laughter back with his hand.

Very quickly, and very ungracefully, he fell off the bed with a quick push from Kankurou's feet, taking half the blanket with him. He grinned, curling up with his half and replying, "Goodnight," as he went to sleep.

Kankurou cursed him beneath his breath. "Damn it all."

oOo

By the time Kiba awoke, Kankurou was nowhere in sight, not on the bed, not in the closet. When he smelled water running, he knew Kankurou was in the shower. However, being the Kiba who he is, he had to play dumb.

Idly – and very innocently – he walked into the bathroom, humming his own little tune as he ignored the running shower, the hot rolling waves of steam, and the person in the shower who he was just now joining in his stark nudity.

As Kankurou turned around from the showerhead to rinse his hair, he saw Kiba standing there, smiling with his eyes closed and soaping up. He was so shocked that he almost let out a rather girlish shriek of surprise.

Kiba opened his eyes, a fake expression of being lost on his face as he looked Kankurou over, soap dripping down the both of them. "Oh. I didn't know you were already in here," he said, continuing with his activity.

Kankurou scoffed. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Oh, no, of course not. Please continue," Kiba replied lightly. Then he stopped what he was doing, watching Kankurou closely – which made Kankurou a bit nervous – in what seemed pure concentration. "You know," he began, "you look really cute when you're blushing."

Kankurou stood there, suddenly struck breathless – and motionless. Had Kiba just complimented him? Had Kiba just called him _cute_? What the hell was going on! Was everyone on this damn planet damn mad!

Here he was, Kankurou observed, standing in the shower naked with another man after having spent the _entire_ previous day as a woman, playing dress-up, and sleeping in that same man's bed, _with_ him – though technically, he was kicked out before either of them could sleep – but that wasn't the point!

He wasn't supposed to be showering with anyone, let alone another man like himself. And he wasn't supposed to be blushing as that man looked him up and down, staring at improper places.

Kankurou cleared his throat. "My eyes are up _here_, you know."

Kiba nodded absentmindedly, his eyes not moving. He bit his lip, swallowing slowly as he took a step forward. Finally, his eyes met Kankurou's. So much for control, he thought to himself. That had already been tossed out the window.

That tingling, fiery sensation ran through his loins, and Kiba stepped closer, whispering into Kankurou's ear sensually, "Don't drop the soap."

Kankurou gulped down the knot in his throat, slowly choosing to nod his head in acknowledging agreement.

The soap had been washed away by now, their bodies red from the hot water streaming over them, hair slick on their heads, the back of their necks.

Kankurou couldn't stand it anymore. He wanted what he knew Kiba wanted, almost as bad as he thought it to be. He latched himself onto Kiba's neck, eliciting in a slight, smarting gasp. He was pressing himself against Kiba, moving against him; their need was growing desperately.

Kiba latched onto Kankurou's back with his nails, pushing his head away from his neck; instead, he captured Kankurou's mouth, forcing him against the shower curtain, almost causing them to slip. They moved from the bathroom – now soaked thoroughly and messed beyond recognition – over to the bed, coverless; the blankets were on the floor.

But they never made it to the bed, having tripped over the blankets and sheets that had tangled around their feet. Kiba landed atop Kankurou, causing both to call out before catching their breath and resuming.

Kiba laughed silently, though loud enough for Kankurou to hear; Kiba's mouth _was_ after all right below his ear.

"Why are you laughing?" Kankurou asked, albeit a bit breathless.

Kiba shook his head, his teeth nipping at Kankurou's collarbone. "Nothing. I just thought it was funny that we would be late meeting your sister and brother. Oh well, they'll just have to wait."

"Wait a minute," Kankurou started, his eyes widening. He sat up, Kiba still straddling his lap. "Who are my brother and sister with?"

Kiba scratched the back of his head for moment, thinking. "Well, Temari's with…Shikamaru. And Neji has Gaara."

Kankurou nodded, lying back down. He waited a few moments for Kiba to continue, but he stayed where his was. Kankurou sighed, pulling Kiba down to take his lips and to play with his tongue. Certainly their tardiness would be looked over.

oOo

A/N: Okay, I finished this one too! Yay! I'm sorry if there are any mistakes I missed! It was all done by four p.m., which I think is pretty good considering I've been outside all day.  And I just came in around three, making several trips outside after that too! Gah! I'll probably be outside all day tomorrow and Saturday too, so I'll try to get the third part up whenever I can.  
I know, I know… I'm whining. X3

I just discovered some really neat thing with my computer, and I have no idea what it was. 

I seriously need a life. !

Please, tell me what you think!

Thank you!

oOo

Again, I'm sorry if I missed anything. Fanfiction(dot)net isn't allowing me to edit the way I normally do, and I am very unfamiliar with html (and URL -- does anyone know what that is?), so I'm sorry is something is messed up. Just tell me I need to fix it and I'll see what I can do. Thank you!


End file.
